A multichannel microelectrode that can monitor potentials from many nearby neurons simultaneously will be highly beneficial to researchers in neuroscience. Such a tool will allow highly efficient data collection and the study of neural group interactions during animal behavior. The aim of the proposed research is to design, develop and evaluate a multichannel microelectrode system for mass reduction and commercialization to the neuroscience and biomedical communities. This multichannel neural recording stem is called "PRONG" which stands for "Parallel Recording of Neural Groups". It includes a 24 channel microelectrode, a special connector and a 24 channel hybrid preamplifier. The proposed research will modify a working prototype of the PRONG system so that it can be cheaply manufactured within the commercial standards of circuit broad fabrication, integrated circuit fabrication and hybrid circuit fabrication.